The Time Traveler
by chrmdbabysisp5
Summary: Jess is a time traveler. She is called to travel through time to help people with their problems. Her next adventure leads her to the Halliwells. She finds that they are somehow connected to her past- maybe there’s more to Leo than we know. R and R!
1. Meeting Leo

**A/N: Hey People! This is a completely new story I thought up…actually, I dreamed it up. Yeah, that was a weird dream. I know it might be confusing at first, but I promise it will eventually fall into place. As I said, it was from a dream, so it was meant to be weird. I just had to get it down on paper. You know the feeling. Anyway, the story will explain itself; it might be sorta predictable too. Please read and review, they would be greatly appreciated. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own charmed, yaddda yadda yadda, but I own my own characters ( thought if I did own charmed, that'd be AWESOME! Nough said, now I'll shut up so you can read the story.) **

Introduction:

Even in her deepest state of consciousness, Jess could tell when she was needed. She hears a voice calling her subconsciously, not realizing what they are doing. In her sleep, she sighs. Her mind begins to whirl like a cyclone, and an astral projection of herself begins to take form. The astral projection looks at her and gives a nod. Jess took another breath, to prepare herself for what was to come. Then, wham! Jess found herself in a war zone. Literally.


	2. You're In A War Zone!

Chapter 1:

Jess groaned. She opened her eyes to find herself in a war zone, with guns going off and bombs blasting; the works. All of a sudden, she heard shouting.

"Get down! Where did you come from?" Yelled a young-looking doctor.

As she ducked behind a truck, she found herself face-to-face with this doctor. "Where am I?" She screamed, trying to figure out what was going on here and who she was sent to help.

"You're in a war zone!" The doctor yelled back

"I know that! Just, geographically, where?" Jess shouted

"Guadalcanal! World War II!" was the reply

"Who are you?" Jess asked

"My name is Leo Wyatt!" said Leo

All of a sudden, Jess felt a jolt, and knew her time here was coming to an end. She looked at the young doctor straight in the face, and drew a mental picture of him in his mind. Finally, Jess closed her eyes, and the familiar weightless feeling came back, and she woke up on her bed, with the loud buzzing of her alarm clock ringing in her ears, and the sound of bombs still echoing against her brain.


	3. Jess and Prue

Chapter 2:

Jess woke up feeling like she had just been hit by a truck. At nineteen, you would think she would get used to this by now. But she always feels the after affects.

"ugghhh…" Jess groaned to herself

"Just waking up, time traveler? A voice said from her doorway

Prue Halliwell stood at the doorway of Jess's bedroom. Prue smiled at her, slightly smirking, as she walked into the room.

"You know, you've been taking a lot of trips lately. Is everything okay?" She asked

"I don't know. I keep on landing myself in a war zone, and then I get very confused." She replied, shaking her head, trying to get the sound of bombs exploding out of her ears. "The doctor always says his name, but I can never remember it when I wake up."

"That's different. Well, come have some breakfast. I have to get to work, so you'll be on your own today. Sorry about that, kid." Prue said

"S'okay Prue. I don't mind. You be home for dinner tonight?" Jess asked

"I should be. I think I'll be home around three or so." Prue replied, brushing the hair out of Jess's eyes

"Okay, sounds good." Jess said

"Meet you downstairs in ten minutes." Prue said, walking out of the room

Jess sighed. Life had certainly changed for her since the time she became a time traveler. Prue had found her when she was nine years old, lying in a ditch completely unaware of her surroundings. There didn't seem to be any trace of her past, so Prue decided to adopt her. Prue moved out of the Manor that she and her four sisters had lived in so she could raise Jess on her own. Jess became Jess Halliwell, and for the first time in her life, she had a home and a family.

**AN: Okay, so I realize this might be confusing. I said before that this adventure leads Jess to the Halliwells, and that they discover something about her past and Leo. But she already knows the Halliwells, as Prue adopted her. However, she and Prue never really speak to the sisters, so Jess doesn't really know them very well. Also, Jess has never met Leo and has only met the sisters once or twice. Feel free to review if you have any questions. I can clear things up for you, but only if you ask! **


	4. The Email

Chapter 3:

**A/N: Hey! I know it's been a long, long, loooonnnnnggg time since I've updated on this story and I'm extremely sorry about that. I've been really really really busy, but I'll try to be better about updating. Unfortunately I'll be away next week and without a computer (wah!) so I'll be out for the week. But don't worry, I'll be back! The criminal always comes back to the scene of the crime. So, without further ado, please enjoy reading chapter 3. DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!!!! (By the way, if any of you were confused, here are the ages:**

**When Jess was found, she was 9 **

**Prue was 22 when she found Jess (I know, kind of young, but whatever)**

**At the present time, Jess is 18.**

**At the present time, Prue is 31**

Jess was bored. She was sitting on her bed, thinking. She didn't want to take a nap, because that would probably lead her to time travel. She wasn't ready for that yet. She still had to figure out what she had learned on this last trip. She decided to go on her computer to see if something would come up that would give her some answers.

She turned the computer on and decided to check her email. She found her inbox had four new emails in it, so she opened them. One of them was from her good friend Colleen, who she knew from school.

The email said:

_Hey Jess! I know it's been awhile, but I was thinking of you the other day when I met this man. First of all, I'm in an internship type of thing at the hospital where my mom works. I one of the doctors there for the first time yesterday, he's like the head doctor guy or whatever. His name is Leo Wyatt, and apparently he's married to a woman named Piper Halliwell. Isn't Prue's last name Halliwell? Just thought you might be interested to know. I'm doing really well, by the way. I love working with the kids here, they're so cute! We should get together sometimes. Hope you're doing well. Say hi to Prue for me._

_Love always,_

_Colleen_

_XOX_

Jess sat straight up in her chair. "Yes!" She cried out. Leo Wyatt! That had to be the name of the doctor in her dreams! Finally! She knew she had the right thought when she went to check her email!

Forgetting about the other three new emails in her inbox, she quickly logged out and went to Google. She typed in the name "Leo Wyatt" and hit search. After loading up the information, a whole bunch of icons came up for "Leo Wyatt". Some of them didn't look like the guy she was looking for. Then, all of a sudden, she scrolled to a headline that said "Doctor Dies in Guadalcanal Saved Lives" and in the information, it talked about a doctor named Leo Wyatt. "This looks promising." She thought

She clicked on the headline. It had a whole newspaper-looking background that had an article on Leo Wyatt.

She scrolled through, reading as fast as her eyes would let her.

Then, she saw something that made her stop scrolling.

It almost made her stop breathing.

In one interview, it said. "It was a terribly tragic accident. Dr. Wyatt was an outstanding American Hero. He left behind a wife and a daughter, the daughter was only one years old. Her name was…

**A/N: Cliffhanger! Sort of. Although I'll bet a lot of you think you know what the daughter's name is going to be. We'll have to see. It depends on how I feel like making this story turn. I hope you enjoyed it. Don't forge**


	5. Leo's Secret Uncovered

Chapter 4:

**A/N: Hey I'm back. But I'm not doing so well…we had to put my dog down on Monday August 10. He would've been 12 on August 15. He was a Labrador retriever, and the best dog in the world. However, there was one good thing that happened… this morning I woke up feeling really really crappy but then I opened my email to see if anything was in there, and I had 22 emails from the same person. So I'd like to thank Charmed-DarkAngel for all your reviews…I'm really glad you like my writing and I hope you know how much you made my day! But anyway, here's a new chapter. I'm trying the best I can to get back on track with updating and stuff, but I might be a bit slow with that. Anyway, here's a new chapter and I hope you enjoy! As usual, don't forget to REVIEW! **

**By the way, I know in the last chapter it might have seemed that Jessica didn't know who Leo was, but she does, just so you know. In case you were confused, I mean.**

Chelsea Wyatt.

"Wait. What?" Jess thought. "Leo had a daughter named Chelsea? I never knew about that. I wonder what else I never knew. Of course, I probably don't know too much considering Prue and I never see the sisters any more."

Jess knew she had to talk to someone. But she didn't know who. She decided to call on a friend whom she could always trust. "ANDY!" she yelled

Blue orbs shimmered in. Andy Trudeau appeared. "Hey Jess what's up?"

Andy was like a father to Jessica. He and Prue were together, but not married due to the fact that Andy was supposed to be dead. It was just a lot easier this way, especially considering all the things Piper and Leo had gone through.

"I have a question. Did you know Leo had a daughter?" Jessica asked

"Yeah. Your cousin Melinda, remember? You feel okay?" Andy replied

"Besides Melinda." Jessica said

"Nope. It's only Wyatt, Chris, and Melinda. You know that." Andy said, looking at her suspiciously.

"Well, why don't you read this article and then try to tell me that Leo only has three kids." Jess replied

Andy skimmed through the article. When he got to the part of Leo's family, he stopped reading. He stared at Jessica. "Why does it say that Leo has a daughter named Chelsea?"

"That's what I was wondering." Jessica said

"She was from his past life…interesting." Andy said.

"Does Prue know?" Jess asked curiously.

"I don't think so. I wonder if Piper knows." Andy wondered

"We should ask Prue when she gets home. Damn. She said she'd be late tonight. Do you have other charges you need to be with today? Or are you mostly hanging out?" Jess asked

"I think today should be pretty quiet. I'll probably be in and out a bit. They have been calling me on and off, but otherwise I'll be hanging out here." Andy replied

"So basically you don't know." Jess said

"Yeah, basically." Andy said

"Okay fine. I guess I'll have to wait for Prue to get home." Jess replied with a pout

"Okay works for me." Andy commented, skipping over the pout. All of a sudden, Andy looked up. He looked back at Jessica with a "please forgive me" look.

"Are you serious, Andy? Already? Fine, go. Will you be available if I need you?" Jess asked with an exasperated sigh.

"Umm…maybe." Andy said sheepishly.

"Okay whatever, see you later. Have fun doing whatever it is you do Up There." Jess replied annoyed

"Bye…" Andy said, orbing out with an apologetic look on his face.

Jess sighed. "Now what am I going to do?" she asked herself out loud

"You are going to die!" a deep voice said behind her

**A/N: I hope you like it! I tried to do another cliff hanger. I know it was kind of a short chapter, but if I get a lot of reviews I'll try to make the next chapter a lot longer. It seems to make it a lot easier for me to write the next chapter when I do that. I don't really know. Anyway, please REVIEW!**


End file.
